A Sword Fit For A Queen: The Queen Returns
(This is the semi-final chapter, with only an epilogue left to wrap things up) Dark clouds were on the sky. It could not be any more fitting for that day. A battle was ahead. A valiant army was marching towards the fortified city of Bunnyburrow. It was led by Queen Gazelle along with Princess Judy, ready to take her home back. She had changed her mage robes to an elegant silver armor with a bluish cape. Nick, Bianca and Bogo all followed behind, as well as many animals in the army. Among them were both prey and predator, even some rabbits that had fled Bunnyburrow had now sworn loyalty to Judy and volunteered for the battle. As they were on the hill near the city, two wolf scouts named Larry and Gary came to them. They had been checking the situation ahead. “How´s the enemy?” Bogo asked. “Thousands of rams, Captain! We have to fight really hard to get through!” Larry told. Even though the rams were mostly mercenaries, they were still strong and ruthless in battle. “We have to split up if we want to win. I´ll lead the battle on the ground, while Judy goes inside to confront Lord Savage”, Gazelle told. Judy nodded decisively. There was no doubting anymore. It was time to rescue Bunnyburrow. “My fellow mammals. Fear and oppression have been running amok for too long. That time will come to an end tonight. Peace will be restored, and tyranny will end. Our homes will be free. Will you follow me?” she spoke charismatically. “YES!” everybody cheered. Nick was proud of Judy. That sounded like what would come out of the mouth of a true Queen. As they descended upon the hill, the entire ram army was there. Without hesitation, Gazelle and Bogo led the charge. For a queen, Gazelle was a fierce fighter and Bogo was as strong as one would except from him. The swords and spears of ram soldiers did not stop their attack. Nick shot some of them with his arrows as he and Bianca escorted Judy towards the castle. He helped protect his ruler at all costs. The armies of Zootopia were not all alone on the battlefield, though. Marahute swooped down from the sky and Finnick dropped down, attacking the rams himself. The enemy put up a strong fight, but our heroes were faring well in the battle too. Judy and Nick were very close at the castle entrance, but it was heavily walled. They didn´t know where to enter it. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the enemy captain Doug and a battalion of 20 rams. “Halt! You are under arrest! By the order of King Jack!” he said. “He is no king!” Bianca spat. Judy was about to attack with the Pawcalibur, but the rams were too close. She didn´t know what to do. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom. Cannon fire opened, and scared the rams away. Even Doug fled the scene screaming. A huge battlewagon driven by polar bears arrived. On the top of the wagon sat the king of thieves himself, who had come to repay the favor Judy did by healing his men from the Nighthowler curse. “Are you in need of assistance, my lady?” Mr.Big asked. “Thank you, Sir. Yes, we need your help to get into the castle”, Judy noticed how effective the battlewagon was. “As you wish”, the shrew said. Even though he was a criminal, he still had a strong sense of honor. Judy and her friends hopped aboard the wagon, and soon they were in the castle. Nick and Bianca stayed a bit behind to cover Judy´s back, when she went to confront Jack. It was personal this time. It was starting to rain and thunder outside. Lightning struck dramatically, revealing Judy as she entered the throne room. Jack turned to her. “You!” he stared at her. “This ends here, Jack Savage!” she unsheathed her sword. “Why the need for violence, Princess? The kingdom doesn´t need that. It´s for the better of it that I look after it”, Jack said. “Violence? You´ve oppressed my people, imprisoned my parents and declared war on Zootopia. I´ve come to put an end to it all. Let my parents go, and leave my kingdom forever. I´m offering you a chance to end this the easy way”, the rabbit answered. “And let predators roam free in the kingdom, leaving it unsafe?” Jack asked. “The only way it is unsafe is in your paws, traitor!” Judy snapped. Jack smiled evilly. “I guess there is no other way to end this. With all your mage training, are you still brave enough to face me in a real fight?” he taunted, unsheathing his sword. “We´ll see about that!” Judy was ready. The two started dueling in the middle of the throne room. Even though Judy´s Pawcalibur was strong, Jack´s sword was empowered by Bellwether´s dark magic, making him an equal opponent to her. Bellwether herself entered the room too, looking from the sideways. Judy tried her best not to be afraid. Jack was a dangerous opponent, and relentless in battle. She blocked his attacks and tried to gain the upper hand. It didn´t matter if she survived the battle, all that mattered was that Bunnyburrow would be safe from him again. Suddenly, Jack cut Judy´s paw, causing her to drop the sword. She screamed in pain. “Judy!” Nick arrived to the room. Bellwether noticed him, and ordered two rams to grab him. Jack started laughing evilly. “You´re pathetic, Judy. I would strike you down, but I have a more fitting punishment for a predator lover like you. Bellwether?” he looked at the sheep. Looking at her, Nick gasped. He realized that Bellwether was the one who caused his father to go savage in the past! “One more curse left…and it´ll be used now!” she was ready. “NO!” Judy screamed in horror. Struggling in the grip of the guards, Nick tried to slip away. As the spell was cast, he managed to break free, and the curse hit one of the guards´ shields. It didn´t stop there, but it deflected and hit Jack instead! Nick knocked the guards out, but noticed how the jackrabbit started snarling and his eyes gleamed with madness. Even though the usurper was going savage, it didn´t really differ that much from his true nature. Judy grabbed her sword from the ground, ready to fight Jack again. Jack fought her now with indescribable, almost demonic fury, still holding to his sword though. The two advanced forward to the castle balcony, with Nick staying behind to confront Bellwether. “This is for my father!” he shot an arrow at Bellwether´s staff, breaking it. The sheep tried to cast another spell without it, but was suddenly hit by another magic blast. Bianca entered the room. Her attack had made Bellwether powerless and lose all her magic. It was a trick only mage leaders were taught to use. “Serves you right for giving us royal mages a bad name, lamb chop”, she said. Judy and Jack fought now in the rain on the balcony. She was all wet and pieces of her armor were broken, but she was not going to give up. Jack couldn´t talk anymore under the Nighthowler curse. He was only focused on his murderous fury. He was very close to Judy now, almost hitting her several times. Trying not to lose her courage, Judy thought of all the encouraging words that had been said to her by Nick. The fate of the kingdom hung by a thread now. They reached the edge of the balcony railing, and Jack had her almost cornered. The fury of the thunderstorm outside was almost equal of the usurper. He was ready to tear Judy into pieces. Suddenly, Judy hit the railing with her sword, breaking a part of it that Jack was about to hit himself. Jack slipped from the railing, falling down to the moat and meeting his demise. His reign of terror had ended. Soon, the weather was calming down. Gazelle and her allies had been successful on their charge, and arrived to the castle too. Mr Big and Finnick followed suite, after helping in the battle. Bellwether and Doug were now arrested and being escorted to the dungeon, while Judy´s parents were set free. They reached their daughter, and went to hug her. “Judy! You´re alright! I´m so proud of you”, Stu almost cried. “It´s okay, Dad. We´re now safe”, Judy said. She was rather exhausted after the furious battle and had gotten a scar on her paw, but she was more than relieved that it was all over. Nick came to Judy and hugged her too. Their task was a success. “You´ve saved us all, my hero”, he smiled. She looked at him with loving respect. She was more than grateful for all the help he had given her during the journey. From this day on, they´d be more inseparable than ever. As she was hugging the fox, Bianca showed her something hidden behind the throne. A golden crown was waiting on a silk pillow. “It is time, Your Majesty”, she smiled proudly at her little sister. With determination, Judy walked to the pillow, and took the crown. She sat on the throne, and placed it on her head. Everybody bowed with respect. The Queen had returned, and Bunnyburrow was saved. Darkness would pass, and a new day would come. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:AU Fanfics